


Balance

by Skits (SoulSearcher13)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human!Outsider, M/M, Mute!Corvo - Freeform, No Beta, Porn, Read at Your Own Risk, SensoryDeprived!Outsider, The Void as a Character, We Die Like Men, how did i forget that tag, the void made them do it, this is my first attempt at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSearcher13/pseuds/Skits
Summary: Do not stare into the Void, for it is not made for mortal eyes. Nor should you seek it out, less you wish to drive yourself to madness for that which you cannot attain.But the Outsider was not mortal, and now is. And he, in all his inability to comprehend what he used to so easily achieve, is starving in his separation from the Void.OrThe Outsider is craving the Void but knows he cannot reach for it as a Human, Corvo is far too entrenched in the Void to risk using it, and the Void just wants to find its friend again.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to read a fic where The Outsider felt LESS as a human and not more. When I couldn't find any, I wrote my own. I didn't mean for this to devolve into a pwp. I didn't mean for this to be porn at all. This is the first time I'm even writing porn like wtf? How did I even write this. 
> 
> So here, share in my misery.
> 
> The Explicit rating is because I'm not sure how to rate this so I'm being safe.

The Outsider paces in Corvo’s room for the umpteenth time. Corvo has long gotten fed up with his antics. Adjusting or not, _former god or not_ , Corvo didn’t appreciate his room being overturned in the now man’s panic. 

Corvo snaps his fingers, the easiest way he can draw attention. Nevertheless, the Outsider startles when he realizes Corvo’s there. For a moment, it seems like the Outsider might actually _talk_ about what’s bothering him. Then the former god grabs a paperweight from his desk and hurls it across the room with a scream. 

_Hey!_ Corvo’s wide sweeping gestures draw the Outsider’s attention back to him. It’s a custom sign that he had to make for the man before him. He’s certainly never had to input screams into his personal signs before. _Care to explain why you’re trying to destroy my room?_

“Don’t you see?” The Outsider grabs his shoulders, blazing green pandyssian eyes glaring down at him. It was a surprise that the Pandyssian people turned out to be taller than most other people, even Serkonians, who are reputed to be among the tallest in the isles. As it is, the Outsider was average amongst them. 

_No I don’t. What-_

The Outsider throws up his hands and resumes his pacing. “No, you don’t see! Of course you don’t and that’s the problem! I had forgotten how blind, deaf, and dumb humans were.”

Corvo grabs the Outsider’s arm and forces him to stop, albeit with some difficulty. _That’s rather insulting when most humans never experience godhood._

“It’s not godhood, it’s the Void!” The Outsider turns to him with a wild, crazed look on him face. “I hadn’t understood why my followers would drive themselves mad trying to earn my favor before, but I understand now! They must have glimpsed it! They must have seen a fraction of the Void and desired to see it again!” 

Corvo grew wary. Would the Outsider degenerate into the madness his followers have fallen into? _What do you mean?_

The Outsider shook his head. “It’s not something you can understand without experiencing. The Void simply _is_. When I was in it, I was everywhere and nowhere. I was able to hear the smallest sound and smell the currents of fate. I was surrounded by souls and in complete privacy. I reached the heights of sensation while having the dullest senses. It was incomparable. And now I am empty of all of it.” 

Corvo tried to understand, but couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. _It sounds rather horrifying to me. Even when I used the mark, I didn’t experience that much of the Void. Feeling eternity like that must be overwhelming._

"You have no idea!" The Outsider yelled, frustrated. "You humans are so _limited_ in what you can perceive! I was able to see _eons_ , dear Corvo! Pathways and innumerable results of any choice. And now I'm only able to predict direct results of my own actions, unable to see the tapestry that I wove."

_Isn't that why you marked me?_ Corvo signed. _Because knowing everything got boring?_

Lips pressed together in a thin line. "There is a difference in desiring to add a new thread to the predictability of the universe and blinding yourself to it completely."

The young man threw his arms out. "I have given you my mark and with it the Void still flows in you, but I have none of it anymore. Not even the limited amount I had before I became The Outsider."

Corvo gazed down at his mark. It has changed since the Outsider left the Void. Now, it is ever changing swirls, curing around his fingers and palm. Almost like a glove. He didn't mention how he felt the Void clearer now. As if the Outsider was a regulator he didn't realize he needed. Without knowing if he could control his powers, he didn't dare try to use the mark. Corvo flexed his hand. 

He hadn’t said anything to anyone about how full he felt. Sometimes it felt like a single extra breath might cause him to explode with the energy from the Void. He spent as little time as possible with other people in fear of revealing how much of the Void is now in him. Anyone of the Abbey he avoided like the plague. If the music boxes were worse than torture to him before, he didn’t want to imagine what it felt like now. 

"What are you thinking now?" The Outsider asked, annoyed. 

_I’m thinking,_ Corvo sharply signs, _that you shouldn’t complain about feeling so empty when I feel like I’m going to burst at any second._

“You-” The Outsider cut himself off, staring at him with narrow eyes. The calculating gaze snapped to his. “Explain.” 

Corvo hesitated, unsure if this new change to the Outsider was a good thing. _Ever since you left the Void, I hadn’t touched the mark because there never seems to be an end to the energy its channeling in me. I fear that if I start using it, I wouldn’t be able to stop. Now, my gloves feel more like caps than just to hide the mark. And-_

The Outsider was ripping the glove off his left hand in an instant. The moment the man’s skin touched the mark, Corvo’s knees buckled in relief at the almost instant rush of energy and he collapsed on the former god. Similarly the god looked like he found salvation from the grasp his hand had on Corvo’s marked one, slowly dropping them both to the floor. 

“Of course!” The Outsider smiled in delight. “Just as I have been deprived of the Void, so has the Void been desiring my presence. It could feel that I was with you and was attempting to reach me through you.” And then the smile dropped off his face and he was left in a dawning realization that he has begun something that he had to finish. 

None of this registered to Corvo. He couldn’t move. He could barely think. The dam had burst and he was left to experience the flow of the Void through his body. It never seemed to end. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He needed- He needed- 

“Corvo. Corvo.” The Outsider shook him, worry in his gaze. “I’m sorry. I was- I should have asked you before initiating the process. I didn’t realize- I need to return the connection. You’re the channel the Void is using and I have to return the energy of the Void through you. I- Had I thought this through, there would have been rituals we could have used, but now. Corvo, sex is one of the most pure releases of energy that humans can use. Do you understand?” 

Corvo was shaking in his grasp. He heard, but couldn’t answer. He hadn’t touched anyone since Jessamine, but if it would make this stop… 

More energy was pulled from him and into the Outsider and Corvo threw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure. And yet, even as there was less energy in him, it was rapidly filling back up. In the final moments of motion he had remaining to him, Corvo grabbed the Outsider’s face and kissed him. 

It was less of a kiss, and more of a mindless face smash, but it was enough to gain another connection to release energy from. And suddenly, Corvo realized they both had far too many clothes on. 

It was a scramble to get out, and the struggle was worse by how neither of them could seem to release their hands. They made do with simply constantly touching elsewhere to get out of their shirts. The moment they were both naked though, they practically threw themselves at each other.

The full skin on skin contact was so much better than before that Corvo had a fleeting thought that they should have done this ages ago. And then the pleasure from the contact banished all thoughts from his mind. 

_Bed._ Corvo signed as quickly as he could once he was able to think again. 

The Outsider simply picked him up and took them over to it as Corvo instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. At no point did the Outsider try to stop devouring him, tongue attempting to gain even a fraction more of the Void from the energy pouring from his mouth. Corvo appreciated the strength Pandyssian bodies had. It was no mean feat to pick up a man of his size and he didn’t think he had the strength to even stand up at this point.

Corvo ran his marked hand through the Outsiders hair and heard the man groan. In retaliation, the former god’s fingers reached for Corvo’s nipples and Corvo was left to writhe in pleasure. The energy pouring through such sensitive parts of his body nearly left him insensate. 

“If I only had more time.” The Outsider muttered between kisses. “I would certainly leave you wanting for hours before giving you release, but alas I must return to the Void what has reached me, less you end up destroyed by it.” 

Barely, Corvo manages to get his hands to let go and sign. _Promise?_

The Outsider’s eyes darkened at the implication. “You never do cease to surprise me, do you my dear Corvo?” 

Before Corvo can manage to reply to that, the Outsider’s hands reach down to Corvo’s ass and sticks two fingers in without hesitation, stretching him open in preparation. It’s there that Corvo finally feels the energy that the Outsider is returning to the Void and the pleasure he feels at the balanced mesh of forces inside him leaves him wanting for more. 

It doesn’t take long for the Outsider to put three, then four fingers inside, clearly feeling the connection just as clearly. As he removes all his fingers, Corvo wriggles in displeasure. The Outsider chuckled, but said no more, just as impatient. 

There was no going slow, not when neither of them had much patience. The Outsider plunged into Corvo as gently as he could manage and they both had to take a moment to brace from the feeling. Then it was a rush of flesh on flesh as both of them chased after their release. 

Corvo grabbed the Outsider’s face again and held it against his. The Outsider drank from him as a man in a desert drank water. In return, the Outsider’s hands reached for his poorly neglected member - and Corvo had the fleeting realization that he was rock hard without a single stroke - and with the grasp of his hand on Corvo, Corvo saw stars. 

It was much more literal than he expected. Corvo could see a vision of the Void before his eyes, calming from its raging tide and stemming the endless charge through him to barely a trickle, though still far more than he had before the Outsider became human. 

The Outsider, just a man, collapsed on top of him, just as relieved at the feeling of having some of the Void with him again. 

Corvo blinked slowly. Once. Twice. His body, relaxed and languid, was pliant as the Outsider grasped him in his arms. He would have called it a hug if it were anyone else, but as it was, it was more like a starving man finally found something that could fill his stomach and refused to let go. 

Exhausted, Corvo slipped into a dreamless sleep to the whisper in his ear.

“I’ll certainly hold you to what you said earlier, my dearest Corvo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Honestly I think this attempt at porn is crap, so I'm genuinely curious to your opinions.


End file.
